


we see it through

by Jelly



Series: a trilogy of fluff [3]
Category: Dragons: Race to the Edge, Dreamworks Dragons, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly/pseuds/Jelly
Summary: Or: Hiccup and Astrid's discussions on love, sex, and other matters young Viking couples should discuss.A companion toat least kiss me just to shut me upandstraight through the roof!





	

“How do we tell your dad?”

 The question comes out of nowhere, and Hiccup blinks and turns his head a little to look at Astrid out of the corner of his eye. They’re sitting on the docks on the far side of Berk, away from curious eyes and prying questions – it’s a lot harder to find privacy here than it is on the Edge, but given the volcano there is still active and spewing lava, there’s not really much of a choice. They manage. It’s not like they don’t have a home on Berk anymore, but Hiccup misses the idea of only having seven people on the island at any one time.

 “I thought you said you didn’t want anyone to know yet,” he says, enjoying the way she tugs gently at his hair as she braids the strands behind his ear.

 Astrid shrugs. “There’s no avoiding it,” she says simply. “He’s the chief – he’s going to find out sooner or later, and I think we both know he’d rather hear it from you.”

 Hiccup hums because he knows she’s right. “Eh… I don’t really know yet. I guess… when the time comes, we’ll just have to be honest with him.”

 There’s a pause. A long pause. Hiccup frowns.

 “Astrid?”

 She sighs. “I just – aren’t you’re nervous about telling him?”

 “Nervous? Me? Never. I mean, a little, I guess. But if you’ll excuse me for saying so, milady, I think _you_ might be a _lot_.”

 “That’s not something I’m denying.” She finishes off a braid and shifts forward to lean over his shoulders and press her cheek to his. “I’ll admit it to you because it’s you, but I’m a little worried about how he might react.”

 Hiccup raises an eyebrow on her. “ _Why_? Have you _met_ my dad? He loves you!”

 “I mean, like… I don’t know that he’d approve of me being your…” Astrid takes a breath. “Well. Your girlfriend.”

 Hiccup pries himself from her grasp and turns around properly. “Are you being serious right now?”

 She huffs. “Yeah, I’m being serious. What if he disapproves?”

 “He won’t disapprove.”

 “But what if he _does_?”

 “Astrid.” Hiccup takes her hands in his and squeezes gently. He understands – at least he thinks he does – Stoick the Vast can be a little scary to those who don’t know him as well as he does. Honestly, though? When the time comes to tell him the truth, Hiccup doesn’t think his dad would be even a little surprised, nor that he would mind at all. If anything, he would be thrilled at the idea of – of maybe having Astrid as a daughter-in-law one day – but that’s a while away yet. The point is this: “Dad _won’t_ disapprove. We can talk to him together, if you like – you can see for yourself. But believe me, okay? It’ll be fine. I don’t think he’d ever disapprove of someone as amazing as you.”

 He offers her a reassuring grin that only gets wider as a blush spreads across Astrid’s face.

 

 

(They tell Stoick later that day, just to get it out of the way, and, of course, he’s not surprised. He lets out a booming laugh, claps them both on the shoulder, and says, “Welcome to the family, lass,” before he pulling Astrid into a bone-crushing hug. “I’m glad this finally settled. It took you both long enough.”)

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

“Have you ever kissed anyone else?”

 Astrid pauses and stares at him. They’re doing a routine patrol around Berk, and the only reason she and Stormfly _don’t_ run into sea-stack is because Stormfly sees it first, squawks indignantly, and swerves out of the way. Astrid winces. “Sorry, girl,” she murmurs, leaning over to scratch the Nadder’s chin. “Of course, I haven’t,” she adds to Hiccup. “ _Who_ exactly would I have kissed? Snotlout? Ew.”

 Hiccup shrugs and steers Toothless to swoop in beside her. “Sorry. I was just curious.”

 Astrid snorts to herself. “Have _you_ kissed anyone else?”

 “Nah.” He laughs. “I was kind of a black sheep before Toothless came along, remember? I don’t think anyone particularly wanted to kiss me.”

 “Well, I suppose the black sheep thing is true,” chuckles Astrid, “but that was for the better, don’t you think?” She pats Stormfly affectionately. “I can’t even imagine what life would be like without Stormfly or Toothless or… you know, _us_.” She gives him a shy smile, because they’ve only been together as a couple for a few weeks but it _feels_ far longer than that, and she genuinely doesn’t know how things might have progressed if he didn’t kiss her that day on the hangar.

 “Me neither,” says Hiccup, scratching Toothless’ ears. “Life without you and Stormfly and Astrid. Scary thought, huh, bud? What would I do without you guys?”

 Toothless croons and offers them both a gummy smile.

 Astrid grins. “He’ll never have to find out, right, Toothless?”

 She tries not to get too caught up on how much she loves the sound of Hiccup’s laugh.

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

 “So, Hiccup.”

 Hiccup heaves a sigh. _So Hiccup_ is always where it starts. They’re having tea at his house today. He and Astrid had spent most of the morning helping Stoick reinforce the roof for the storm that’s starting to gather on the horizon. The rain is starting already, and Hiccup half-thinks that if Astrid doesn’t go home soon, she’ll get caught in the downpour.

 (Not that he minds if she stays, of course, and he’s pretty sure his dad doesn’t mind either).

 “So, Dad,” he says, hoping he sounds casual about it.

 “I realize this is all still very new,” Stoick says. There’s a glint in his eye that’s a little unnerving, and Hiccup only _just_ figures out what this is all about when he says, “but when should I tell the village that we might have to start planning a wedding?”

 Astrid spits out her tea.

 Hiccup groans. “A-a _wedding_? Dad, we’ve only been dating a month!”

 “Yes, yes, I know – as I said, I understand this is all still very new, but,” Stoick grins excitedly, “you’ll be chief one day soon, I expect, you’ll need heirs.”

 “ _Heirs_?” Hiccup doesn’t think he’s ever seen Astrid so red – she looks like she might spontaneously combust. She may as well – perhaps he might get caught in the crossfire and they can _both_ be spared the embarrassment that is the rest of this conversation. “Gods – uh – Dad, can – can we talk about this later? _Much_ later? Like at _least_ a couple of years later?”

 “I-I don’t think we’ve thought that far ahead,” Astrid manages weakly. “I-I-I mean – if – I-I don’t think neither of us would – would particularly _mind_ but – but –”

 “I don’t think we’re – we’re ready for this talk just yet.” Hiccup swallows. “I mean. Astrid – if – if you _wanted_ – ”

 “Y-yeah, I mean, I _would,_ it’s just –”

 “W-we’re too young, right?”

 “Right!”

 Stoick laughs heartily, clapping Hiccup’s shoulder so hard, he almost face-plants into his mug. “You just let me know when you _are_ ready, then. But don’t put it off too long. I’m looking forward to spoiling my grandchildren in my retirement.” He busies himself with the fire and says nothing else.

 

 

(Hiccup walks her home under the downpour later. They don’t talk much – Astrid is still pretty red, and there are words lodged in his throat that are almost too awkward to come out. He takes a breath when they get to her door. “Did you mean it?” he asks. “Would you really…?”

 Astrid chuckles shyly and stares at her feet. “Yeah. I would.”

 Hiccup’s heart swells, and awkwardness be damned, he kisses her then and there).

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

Astrid supposes she shouldn’t be so surprised that Stoick’s already so eager for grandchildren – she imagines her parents will be much the same when the announcement is made (in the distant future, that is) – but the one conversation had sparked a memory of another that suddenly has her terrified of the future.

 “You seem distracted, milady,” Hiccup says mildly.

 They’re in the stables today. Stormfly could use a good bath, and Astrid had figured she could have used the time alone to think out loud. Hiccup, however, attentive boyfriend that he is, notices that something’s off almost immediately, and the time Astrid thought she’d be spending alone with Stormfly is interrupted rather pleasantly.

 “I’m not distracted,” Astrid says, lugging a bucket of water into the pen with Stormfly. “I’ve just been… thinking.”

 “About what?”

 Astrid shrugs. “A lot of things.”

 Hiccup makes a face at her and puts a hand on her shoulder. “We talked about this, Astrid. You promised you would talk to me about what’s bothering you, remember?”

 “So I did,” chuckles Astrid. She sighs. “I was thinking about… a conversation I had with Viggo a while back when he uh... you know. The day you destroyed the Dragon Eye.”

 “Oh?” Hiccup tilts his head at her curiously. “You never told me you and he spoke.”

 “It’s – uh – how he got to me in the first place.” Astrid shuffles uneasily. “I should have known better than to let him get inside my head given it’s what he does, but… he kind of hit home.” She takes a breath. “It was about you. You’ll be chief one day and… well… your priorities will have to change when you get there and he – uh – pointed out that I… might not fit in there anywhere.”

 Hiccup blinks at her. “You think you won’t be a priority?”

 Astrid shrugs. It’s never bothered her before now. She’s always known that Hiccup's focuses would have to shift when he becomes chief, but Berk and dragons would always be at the top of his list. Where would she fit in then? Would she be on the list at all? Is it terrible that she’s afraid he might be more in love with his people and with his dragons than he is with her?

 Hiccup sighs, and he pulls her close and kisses her forehead. “ _You_ will always be my top priority,” he says quietly. “How could you doubt that? I can’t look after Berk and all our dragons on my own. Astrid, I – I need you beside me, okay, and no matter what happens, you _have_ to be there.” He pauses, tilting her face up towards him. “I love you, Astrid, and nothing will ever change that, okay?”

 There’s a pause. For a moment, Astrid can’t remember how to breathe.

 “What?”

 “You – uh – you said…”

 “Oh.” Hiccup laughs. He raises a hand to rub at the back of his neck and looks away momentarily. “That’s – that’s the first time I’ve said that, huh?”

 “Yeah,” she breathes. “Do you really?”

 He nods. “I do. I do love you. A lot. Do you feel better?”

 “I do,” chuckles Astrid. She kisses him too, just to prove it.

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

“Why ‘ _milady’_?”

 Hiccup tosses a piece of fish at Toothless, and the dragon croons delightedly and slurps it down in a single gulp. The little cove they used to train in hasn’t changed much and as no one knows it’s there, it’s a pretty good place for privacy. Hiccup’s genuinely surprised he hadn’t thought of it earlier. He stretches and leans back against a boulder.

 “What? Don’t you like it?”

 Astrid chuckles and drops into the space next to him. “No, I do,” she says, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I was just curious.”

 “I thought it was cute. I can stop if you like.”

 She shakes her head. “You don’t have to do that.”

 Hiccup smirks at her. “Would you prefer something different like ‘sweetie pie’?”

 “Wow,” giggles Astrid. “No. Absolutely not.”

 “’Pumpkin’?”

 “Stop.”

 “’Honeymuffin’?”

 “ _No._ ”

 She’s laughing properly now – gods, she’s pretty when she laughs – and Hiccup grins and steals a kiss from her lips. “Are you sure? I kind of like ‘honeymuffin’.”

 “’Milady’ is fine, babe,” she grins. “After all, I _am_ your lady.”

 Hiccup laughs too. “Indeed you are.”

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

 Stoick goes away on a meeting with the chiefs of the other tribes for a few days and, naturally, Hiccup makes the most of it by having Astrid over at his house _all_ the time. It’s not as inappropriate as anyone would _think_ – they (and the others) _did_ live on the Edge on their own for a while, after all, and Astrid likes to think that everyone else in the village respects them enough not to think anything of it.

  _This_ is _definitely_ inappropriate though.

 Probably.

 They’re in Hiccup’s bed. What had started off as Hiccup learning to braid her hair had turned into Hiccup leaving kisses on the nape of her neck, which had turned into Astrid kissing him back everywhere she could reach. It’s the age old story of one thing leading to another, and now her shirt is bunched up under her breasts and her leggings are in a haphazard pile on the floor. She _knows_ in her head that Hiccup has never done this with anyone else but she honestly can’t help but wonder because _gods_ he is _good._

She whimpers into his shoulder as he nibbles on the skin at her neck, and her fingers scratch desperately into the leather of his vest. Everything starts to blur together, and Astrid only vaguely registers the fact that he’s leaving little bruises on her neck and the bulge growing in his trousers, but the haze comes crashing down when his fingers drift to her inner thigh.

 She gasps and shoves him off of her.

 Hiccup yelps and falls off the bed.

 “Oh my gods.” Astrid scrambles forward. “Hiccup, are you okay?”

 “Fine.” Hiccup winces, rubbing at his tailbone. “I’m okay. Are _you_?”

 “Y- yeah – I’m _so sorry_ , I didn’t mean –”

 “Astrid – Astrid, it’s fine!” Hiccup offers her a reassuring grin and gingerly sits back down. “ _I’m_ fine. Don’t apologise. I’m just – are _you_ okay? _Really_ okay? I mean I know this is all really fast, and it’s _okay_ if you’re not ready for this just yet.”

 “I’m not.” Astrid swallows again and hugs his pillow to her chest. “I – I wasn’t thinking and – and we shouldn’t – I’m sorry –”

 Hiccup chuckles softly. He pries her hands from his pillow and presses a couple of chaste kisses to her knuckles. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry – I know we probably shouldn’t have…” He coughs. “Look, it doesn’t matter, okay? What matters is that you’re comfortable with – with _us._ I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do, but I won’t know what you’re _un_ comfortable with unless you stop me – or push me off the bed.” He grins. “Okay?”

 Astrid swallows, but she lets a shy chuckle leave her lips. “Okay,” she manages softly. She takes a shaky breath. “Hiccup?”

 “Yeah?”

 She offers him a small smile and tries to pat down the mess he’s made of her hair. “Thanks.”

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

 “You know dad doesn’t come back for another couple of days.”

 Astrid smirks at him. “Toothless, I need my shoe,” she mutters, tugging the boot out of his mouth. “I think my parents would notice if I didn’t come back tonight,” she adds to Hiccup.

 Hiccup huffs. “You should stay.”

 “Where would I _sleep_?” Astrid nods at his bed. It’s good for snuggles and a little making out, but she imagines spending eight hours in it wouldn’t be very comfortable. “We’re supposed to be lying low about this.”

 “Anyone who would care already knows,” says Hiccup. He shuffles forward on the bed and wraps his arms around her waist. “ _Please_ stay?”

 Astrid sighs and pulls her other boot on. “You know I can’t.”

 “I’ll be _lonely_.”

 Toothless scowls at him – as much as a dragon can scowl anyway.

 Astrid chuckles and tries to wriggle out of his grasp. “Hiccup, come _on_. I have to go. I can’t just – did you just _bite_ my elbow?”

 “Maybe,” pouts Hiccup, although yes, he did, just very lightly because he _really_ wants her to stay and he’s running out of reasons to give her. “I’ll do it again if you don’t stay.”

 “Wow,” says Astrid dryly. “I’m so threatened right now.”

 “You should be,” he mumbles against her shirt. “I'm a really good biter.”

 “Uh-huh.” Astrid levers herself out of his arms, slips onto the floor, and pauses to rake her fingers through is hair. “You’re adorable,” she says, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “and you know I can’t stay. After what we almost did the other day… well… I just don’t want my parents to get any ideas about things we’re actually _not_ doing, okay?”

 Hiccup sighs dramatically, but he kisses her forehead too and smiles. “I know. Be safe, okay?”

 “It’s a five minute walk, Hiccup.”

 “Still.” He kisses her again. “Be safe.”

 She chuckles. “I will.”

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

 “Hiccup?”

 “Hm?”

 Astrid shifts in his hold a little. It’s late. Hiccup barely registers the sleepy kiss she plants on his nose, but a smile tugs at his lips and he kisses hers back. They’re camping out in the cove – they’d told their parents a half truth about how they were going to see if the volcano on the Edge has finally settled (and they have every intention to, but they’re not leaving until tomorrow morning – they want tonight for themselves).

 “I love you.”

 Hiccup chuckles and steals another kiss. “I know.”

 Astrid hums. “I didn’t tell you – back when you first told me a little while ago. I just realized.”

 “Didn’t you?” Hiccup blinks sleepily at her. “It was a while ago. I don’t remember.”

 “You didn’t wonder why I didn’t say it back?”

 Hiccup shrugs. “You weren’t ready,” he says, stifling a yawn against her shoulder. “You said you would marry me one day a couple of days before that though, so I guess at the time I wasn’t too worried about it.” He pauses. “You do love me though?”

 Astrid nods. “Mmhm.”

 “Can you say it again?”

 She giggles. “I love you.”

 “Good,” he murmurs, and he kisses her again for good measure. “I love you too, by the way.”

 She hums against his chest, and Hiccup holds her tighter against him and hopes that she’ll never forget it.

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

It's a good relationship. It's easy - almost automatic, and it's better than either of them thought was even possible. To be fair, though, the crux of the matter is rather simple.

He loves her. She loves him.

That's all there is to it.

 

_-_

_We've been through everything_  
_Seen things you can't believe_  
_x_  
_You know I believe in you_  
_You believe in me and we see it through_

_-_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Title and quotes are from 'Automatic' by the Mowgli's.
> 
> 2) This is your daily reminder that Stoick was SUPER EXCITED to have Astrid as his future daughter-in-law and he was probably equally excited to spoil his grandkids in his retirement BUT HE NEVER WILL.
> 
> 3) Idk that I liked this one as much as I liked the previous two. I was going for a sort of neutral perspective given Hiccup and Astrid got one in each of their POVs. I'm a little worried it comes off as disorienting as a result but, like, I _can't_ put off my ethics proposal any longer and I will _never_ start it if I don't get this posted. I hope you guys like it despite that!!


End file.
